Ordinary Child? I think not!
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Jazz is an ordinary kid with an ordinary life until she meets Noah and his Evo butt kicking friend Rex. When her father comes back from Jail, it turns to hell. Well, Silent Hill hell that it. Somehow time rifts open up and dispatch Monsters from SH.
1. My name is Jazz Willow

_Yeah so ok, this was probably the smartest idea I had before in my entire life. Well, other than that time I set Victoria's Secret on fire… But that one wasn't my fault! I just so happened to be holding a match stick that day, but my friend was the one who started it! She actually stole a real flamethrower from her father's movie production set!_

_Ok, so back onto what I had said before my 'smartest' idea right now was trying to get my 'R rated movie' from the principal. Hey, I accidently brought along my 'Alien Resurrection' movie to school. I had forgotten I packed it into one of my Shonen Jump issues, and I flipped out to read in class. Then that's when Mr. Wicket came along and confiscated it from me! Hey, I'm a 15 year old girl who loves the Alien series!_

I was now outside of the school's front entrance, reading a 'One Piece Volume 52' manga and just popping my watermelon flavored bubblegum. I wore a black turtleneck with red lines across it. Some jeans and some flip-flops. My hair was shoulder length, and a dark blue that lightened up in the summer time. My eyes were a blue color that shined in the sunlight. I had freckles across her face, making me look like a hillbilly. That's why everyone made fun of me. Actually, they made fun of my 1st name as well. My 1st name is Jazz. See?

I don't see eye to eye with most girls since I'm not a girly girl, and I loved getting dirty. Except for in my hair, which is a total nightmare in any girl's life, since it hurts like hell, and it takes a long time to get out. So, I was outside staring at the whole New York town. She was from Gray, TN. So, many people thought I was a red neck. I wasn't a red neck! Though, I'm a little weird. I do eat scorpions and crickets!

"Hey… Is your name is Jazz?" A male's voice asked me. _Oh god, now what is it? Isn't it bad enough I got caught with an 'R rated' movie already?_

"Yes, so why are ya asking me?" I asked, looking at a blue swallowtail butterfly that landed on my finger.

"Mr. Wicket wants to see ya in his office. Something about the movie you brought to school." The male said again, not leaving me alone. _Why won't he leave? Oh, he might be an escort so I don't get the movie and run like hell._

"Darn… It's not my fault I brought it with me! I was on a trip, and my movie cases didn't have any more room for any more movies so I put it in my book!" I sighed, jumping off the large tall brick thingy and looked at the boy.

He looked very familiar… He might have been in my science class, but I doesn't usually look at other people. He had yellow hair, the yellow of Naruto Uzumaki's hair, and a green long jacket. A brown chocolate shirt was underneath it, and he had some gray jeans on as well. His eyes were a shade of blue, reminding me of Sora and Naruto's eyes too.

"Oh, and he wanted me to escort you there as well." He added.

_I knew it._

"Alright… Sheesh…. I should bring Ray here and throw him on Mr. Wicket to scare him a bit." I laughed dryly, walking into the school again. People gave me odd looks as I walked with the boy to Mr. Wicket's room.

A group of boys, most likely the football team, walked up to them, blocking their path.

One of the guys was the quarterback named Derek. He had black hair and green eyes. He was perfectly built so naturally a lot of girls swamped him. Derek looked at the boy then to me. "Hey, Noah, whose the girl?" He asked, with a red head clinging onto his arm.

The boy known as 'Noah' looked at me then to Derek. "Her name's Jazz and Mr. Wicket wants to see her." He replied causally as if I was his buddy.

A boy with black and red eyes stared at me with a hidden lust. He smiled at me which turned into a smirk as he walked near me. "Hey, Jazz, how you doing?" He asked me, putting his arm around me. _I think his name was Kevin._

_Dude, I was so not looking for a relationship at the moment with all that's going on._ I glared at the guy with the most venom I could muster, turning the glare into my most famous 'death glare'. That seemed to kill his mood, but he still got close to me.

"Those won't work on me. Now, how about me and you ditch this area and go somewhere else?" He asked me.

"As much I as would love to leave this sorry excuse for a school, I have to get my Alien Resurrection movie back." I smiled in a fake way, pushing him off me and made my way to the office, but I didn't make it far without that Kevin guy pushing me up against the lockers. _Nice… Now… He's making a scene. Worst of all that Noah kid was watching._

"Awww~ No fun? Come on! I know you're not a hillbilly like everyone says! You have a spunky side and you watch 'R' rate movies." Kevin smirked, leaving way too close for my comfort. His breath was on my face, mostly on my lips.

My face heated up instantly, and I wished I could be killed by a heartless here and now forever more! "Get off me jerk face before I kick your sorry butt." I spat out. _Nice, he was pinning my hands against the locker doors. That hurt._

"Yeah right… Derek! What you want me to do with this chick?" Kevin asked, sneering at his boss. _DID HE JUST CALL ME __**CHICK?**_

I wanted to so kick his butt. _Hey, I can kick him right? Yay! Those karate classes I'm still taking will pay off. Oh, I'm a 2__nd__ degree black belt and a black sash in Tai chi. I can take a crack at it right? So, I'm gonna do it! _"Hey, Kevin?" I asked.

"What? You want to smooch me now?" He asked, leaning in closer. He released his grip on my hands just by a tiny bit.

I smirked and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I saw him keel over and clutch at his injured self, falling down. "Sucker!" I stated, sticking out my tongue and high-tailing it out to the officer.

"**KEVIN!"** Derek shouted, glaring at me. He shouted at me in the most curses he could muster. Well, he almost got the 'F' word but a teacher in the hallway caught him, meaning I am free from that!


	2. He's coming back Hell no

"Hahaha! That was so fun!" Jazz whispered, closing the door to Mr. Wicket's front office. She looked around to see a new kid with brown hair spiked up with some orange cool looking goggles on. '_I want some goggles like that!'_ He had on a red jacket with orange stripes. His pants were a black color with odd blue rectangles on them.

Mrs. Perkins caught her and asked, "Jazz, Mr. Wicket will see you after he talks with Kevin and Derek. It seems that Kevin got injured and Derek was cursing." She looked back at her papers. Great… the old bore of doing nothing.

"Nice…. I wonder how that happened… _Hehehe_…" Jazz chuckled, taking a seat by the new kid. She grabbed her manga once again and began to read about Luffy being in Amazon Lilly. Her phone began to buzz, and she looked at Mrs. Perkins for the 'ok'.

She nodded.

"Moshi Moshi, Jazz here!" Jazz spoke in a Japanese two words. "Uh huh? Oh…. Hi sis! What's the matter…..? _You mean **he's** come back early? Oh Shizznit! Uh…. Lock the doors and fireplace! Barricade the windows with the planks of wood! Grab some food and lock yourself in your room's closet with Ami and William! Hurry now!"_ Jazz whispered, hearing a door open. She glanced at the door to see that Noah kid there, sitting down by the new kid.

Mrs. Perkins caught the attention of Jazz's voice and motioned her over there. "Jazz, come here."

She gulped and stopped the call. She walked over there and nodded. "Yes?"

"There's a school policy on no phones during school time. This time is an exception. What happened?" She asked her.

You see…. Jazz's father is a drunken alcoholic, and he was sent to jail for 5 years since he killed her mother. Now, he's back and I bet he's got an angry temper with them and her sisters and one younger brother. She's been trying to keep it up happy like with her friends, but she keeps seeing the large scar on her back from his last outrage. There's no telling what he will do next! Now she has to deal with **that** when she gets home!

"Um…. Nothing to worry about… Just some…. Issues with a certain person coming back from you know where…" She said, smiling. It was a sad smile.

Mrs. Perkins caught the smile and stood up. She was a nice lady and many people liked her for it. Most of the guys in Jazz's class had a large lust for her. She's 28 years old. Her full name is Sandra Rebba Perkins. She went over to Jazz and hugged her out of the blue, causing Noah and the new kid to look. "It's alright…. I know it will be tough. Do you still have my number for when he strikes?"

Jazz looked at her, shedding a few escaping tears. "Yup."

A door was opened a second time to make her part from Mrs. Perkins and look to see Derek and Kevin coming out. She glared at both of them.

Kevin smiled. _"Hey~"_ He said.

Derek just laughed as he smacked his hand into his palms, sneering at Noah. He sat down beside the new kid, and Kevin sat down beside Noah.

"I think Mr. Wicket wants to see you. You should go now." Mrs. Perkins said to Jazz as she walked into the room of hell.

* * *

><p>Mr. Wicket looked at Jazz then to her movie. "Do you have any damn idea of what I had to do today with that movie in my clutches? People asked me! Parents asked me about it and also the school top administrators! You're in a heap load of hell now, Ms. Willow. Now, I think it starts with what went on in the halls before you came here. Kevin told me that you outright seduced him and then kicked him." Mr. Wicket explained. He set down a large TV infront of her and then played the movie she had accidently brought.<p>

"That's totally wrong! I didn't seduce him! He pinned me to the lockers and began to play and tease me! I only did what was naturally to me that my instructors in karate told me to do! Kick the open weak point!" Jazz argued back and looked at him sternly. She saw that the door wasn't completely closed so Mrs. Perkins and the others could fully well hear the conversation.

"I doubt it's wrong. I believe Kevin since Kevin never is a bad student like you are. Even though your grades aren't failing, you have an odd taste of food and activities. One thing about the way you eat is you eat scorpions and crickets! That's not very lady like!" He commanded, stepping near the screen.

"I love to eat them in banana flavored lollipops! What's the wrongness of that! It's not like I have any real live ones on hand! And another thing! I'm not a lady like person as you can clearly see or are those glasses just _broken?_ I hate being a girly girl, and I love getting down in dirty! I own a pet bearded dragon, and I pick him up. I love to watch 'R' rated Sci-Fi movies as well as horror movies!" Jazz nearly shouted, leaning away from his body. Man, she really wanted to just leave and get the lecture over and done with.

"You _child_ are a spoiled **brat**. You're the devil's spawn. I can't believe God hasn't killed you already. If he gave me a commandment of it, I would follow it whether or not the police kill me for it. I see that you're hereby suspended from further activities until you learn to grasp your feminine side." He spat.

She chuckled, causing him to look at her in scorn.

"What's so funny, Ms. Willow?"

"I find it really funny that you think you can tell me what to do when most people don't do what you tell them to. I am not going to grasp my feminine side since I hate it so much. I'm a Tom boy a lot so I will not do anything near being a girly girl. You can't tell me what to do since you don't legally own my ass. So, I'll be seeing you with my movie!" Jazz said, picking out her movie from his tiny TV and stood up before seeing him block her path. "Dude, you're in my way."

"I know…. Now Ms. Willow, is correct that you're living with your older sister, Mabel Willow and two younger siblings? One younger child is Ami Willow and the other is William Willow correct?" He asked Jazz.

She eyed him. "Yeah? So?"

"So, it seems that your father, Vincent Willow is coming home correct?" He asked Jazz, leaning in closer.

Jazz flinched at this action and replied, "Yeah…"

"I called him this morning, and he says he will pick you up when I'm done speaking to you. He says it will be a real pleasure to see you once again as well as his other children. That is all. Good bye, Jazz." Mr. Wicket smirked, pushing her out the door and she just stood there, staring at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>OH NOES! What's gonna happent to Jazz now? How will she be able to confront her father? WHat about her younger siblings?<p> 


	3. Father Vincent

Mrs. Perkins watched the new kid and Noah start to talk like old buddies. She filed in a report and just sat by, listening to what Mr. Wicket was discussing to Jazz Willow. Sandra really adored Jazz since she wasn't so girly girl as the rest of the school, minus Jazz's friends. She knew about didn't know all of what happened to Jazz's mom, Cynthia Willow vanishing act since Jazz doesn't ever talk about it. She only knows about Vincent Willow and his Jail time. Yet, she doesn't know why he was put in jail the first place.

"So, Noah, who's the new kid you're talking too?" Derek asked, breaking up the conversation of the two.

Kevin listened in too, but he stared at the door where Jazz had gone. His eyes were in a state of sadness.

"This is Rex. He's my friend." Noah simply stated, hoping the two morons would leave him outta what happened with Jazz and Kevin. Though, he did enjoy watching her kick Kevin's butt. Maybe he and she could get along.

"Why's he _here_ then?"

"He came by to wait for me." Noah replied.

Kevin heard the door open behind him, and he looked to see a man in his 40's with black hair come in.

He was a tall man with some flesh on his bones, indicating that he was built. He had on a black jacket with some black boots and a white undershirt underneath it. He wore some black boots and some gloves on as well. He was like a creepy man. He walked over to Mrs. Perkins's desk and talked to her.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Perkins said, not clearly remembering who this man was and why he was in a school.

"I'm here to get my daughter." The man replied.

Mrs. Perkins raised her eyebrow at that statement. "And who must that be?"

"Her name is Jazz. Jazz Willow. I'm her father, Vincent Willow." The man replied, showing the woman his ID.

Mrs. Perkin's eyes widened in shock when she heard the name. She played it cool and told him to take a seat on the other side of the remaining kids. '_What's he doing here?'_ She then remembered Jazz telling her about a 'certain someone' coming back. She smiled kindly at the man before looking back at the door where Jazz was.

Noah saw the odd look in Mrs. Perkins's eyes when that man introduced himself right away as to be Jazz's father. '_Why is that an odd thing?'_ He saw Kevin looking at the door before it opened to reveal Jazz Willow walking in all scared stiff with her movie in hand. He waved at her a bit before looking at Rex.

"Hey, Noah, who's she?" Rex asked, looking at the girl.

"Her name is Jazz Willow. She is the reason I was late today. I had to escort her to the office before she left." Noah explained.

Mrs. Perkins looked to see Jazz shaking scared all over. She pitied her so badly when she stood up to talk to her, she noticed Vincent walking over as well.

Jazz was so scared badly. Mr. Wicket, how did he know about her father's return from jail! How did he know about her sibling's names? That's so odd…. Jazz was staring at the office of Mrs. Perkins with the 4 boys on her left and what appeared to be her…. Father! **Oh Shit**! Why's he here! Oh, yeah… Mr. Wicket asked him to take me home… I'm dead.

* * *

><p>HOHOO, What will happen? hmhm?<p> 


	4. Fever

Vincent looked at his daughter. He hasn't seen her in five years, and he has missed her so much as well as the rest of his children. _Ahhh~_ He remembers the first time he held his oldest daughter, Mabel Willow. Then holding his second oldest daughter, Jazz Willow was the next memory. Vincent couldn't quiet place it, but he had an odd sensation coming from the inside of him. He felt the need for lust. Yet, he had no wife.

Cynthia was the greatest he had ever had, but now she's gone thanks to him and his drugs. He feels so bad for what he did, but she did indeed deserve the pain. She was cheating on him! Every time she went out all dressed in the finest stuff, and she never let him come along with her.

He looked at his second oldest daughter and smiled. "Hey there. Long time no see and speak right?" He chuckled. He faked a warm smile on his face. He held out his hands to hug her but wasn't surprised when she backed away, stumbling on Kevin who was behind her. "Jazz? What's the matter my dear? Aren't you happy to see your dad straight from his jail days?"

Mrs. Perkins glared at Mr. Wicket and then looked at Jazz's broken state she was in. She looked at Mr. Willow and then to Jazz. She sighed as she started to distract Mr. Willow so Jazz could get the whole situation down. "Mr. Willow, would you like to see how she's been doing this semester?" She asked, taking him to another room.

Jazz was left alone, and Kevin held her from behind.

Kevin knew her from childhood, and she just didn't like the way he teased her. "Jazz? Are you alright?" He asked Jazz, hugging her from behind. He was like an older brother or mentor of some sort when he wasn't so perverted in his manor.

Jazz felt tears welling up on the corners of her eyes, and they slipped down, causing Kevin to flinch. "No… He's back… I thought I was free from him! I had exactly 2 months until he came back from jail, and he's here early!" Jazz snapped, backing away from him. She wiped my eyes from the tears coming down. _Great… I looked like a whiner baby D:_

The door opened roughly, and Jazz snapped my head to see who it was. There was a young girl with pink short hair and a teddy bear in her arms. She looked around the room until spotting Jazz and ran over to her.

She had on a small white dress with a red ribbon on her back. She had on red shoes with little ribbons on them as well. She looked sternly at Jazz then she hugged her right on! Her hair was pink, and it had a white band in it.

Jazz blinked at the small child she didn't even know. Jazz saw her eyes then she finally realized who this child was. It was Ami! Jazz's little 6 year old sister! What was she doing here! Didn't Jazz tell her to block the house at home!

"Uh…. Who is that?" Noah asked Jazz, getting closer with the new kid.

"She's apparently my little sister who I haven't known to have pink hair. She naturally has black hair… Did Mabel die your hair when I was away?" Jazz asked in a stern tone before prying her off herself.

"Yes! We did it to try and not let Vincent remember us when he comes! Why aren't you at home yet! We have everything we want with us to lock out any unwanted intruders!

Mabel bought a lot of yummy dinner stuff and deserts along with some candy! She also bought some horror movies! I bought the new AVP game for the XBOX 360!" She told Jazz, putting her hands on her hips.

Jazz grinned. "Yush! Now we can play it to our hearts content! I also bought all of the SH games! D Horror games are fun, and I bought some JP Anime movies and some games as well! I bought the SH movie to watch too! Anyway, why are you here? How did you even get here?" Jazz asked her.

"I hitched a ride of a large dinosaur! It was your favorite! The spinosaurous!" She smiled.

Jazz tensed. "Dinosaurs aren't alive anymore except for the crocodiles and alligators. What was it?" She asked her. _Darn… It might be what they said about 'Evos'. _Jazz had never actually seen a real life Evo in her entire life. Only on TV did she manage to see it.

"It was too a spinosaurous! It had the head like one and its snout! I saw the large spine on its back, and it ate meat too!" Ami replied, swinging her teddy bear back and forth. She looked so anime child like.

"If it ate meat, why were you on its back? How would you even grapple his tail if he is moving very fast to eat his prey before another 'dino' eats it?" Jazz asked, seeing at she had some odd smell to her. She smelled like meat! "Why do you smell like meat?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You smell like steak! If Luffy were here, he'd eat you!" Jazz asked, noticing an odd gooey substance on her arms. She poked it and felt some of it strap onto her finger. "Ew…"

"What is that stuff?" Noah asked Jazz.

Kevin was still holding Jazz from behind. He leaned down to her ear, whispering "Are you alright?"

Jazz jumped and got away from him. "Yes, I'm alright Kevin. You don't need to hold me like that anymore. I'm not a child like Ami here is!" Jazz snapped. She was so not angry at him, but with Vincent coming back with them now from Jail is not really helping her mood.

Kevin stared at Jazz in shock from the outrage, but he backed off. He went next to Derek.

"I really don't know…. Eww… It looks like the nasty goop from the Alien's saliva…." Jazz muttered, trying to wipe it off her finger on a desk. She looked at Ami who was looking very feverish. She bent down next to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Ami? Ami? Are you alright?"

Ami looked at Jazz in a feverish response before her eyes were glazed over. Her breathing became shallow.

Jazz was worried for the sake of her younger sister. She put her hand on Ami's forehead and flinched when it was flippin hot as heck! "Oh Shizznit! You're burning up!" Jazz gasped, picking her up and set Ami on her back. Her hands encircled Jazz's neck, and her legs were being held by Jazz's hands.

Noah looked at Jazz's sister. "How the hell is she burning up? She was fine a minute ago?" He asked, taking a seat back on the bench with Rex.

"I don't honestly know. I wonder if she picked up some kind of virus or disease from that spinosaurous or whatever it was. It might have been on that goop that's on her arms. I have to wash her up before I take her home. She might infect the rest of us." Jazz replied.

"Hey, Jazz, even if I don't know you that well and don't ever know you at all, do you know why Mrs. Perkins was so freaked when she saw your dad? I mean her eyes were in a state of shock and such." Noah asked her.

Shoot. He's too smart for his own darn good.

"Um… You see… My dad has been sent to jail for about 5 years for a very dangerous reason. My siblings and I have been living the easy life for now, and he wasn't supposed to return until 2 months from now. So when he returned earlier than expected, we didn't know what to pack and barricade at all.

Mrs. Perkins knows about my dad being in jail, and she was so surprised when he was here. But she doesn't know why he was sent to jail, which I'm not clearly gonna reveal to all of you. None of you need to know exactly why he was sent to jail in the first place." Jazz explained. There was no way in heck that the kids in here needed to know about how her fa—Vincent was sent to jail.

Kevin looked at Jazz in an astonished way. "Why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped you and all?"

Jazz snapped her head in his direction. "I don't need any **help**. You're not supposed to know about my problems, and you're supposed to fix your own." She spat with so much venom dripping on every word.

After Jazz's talking with Kevin, the room was so silent.

* * *

><p>D<p> 


	5. Phone Call

That is until a Siren of some sort scared everyone to death, excluding Jazz and Ami. Yes, that siren was Jazz's cell phone ringer when one of her family members called her. It was from the 1st Silent Hill movie.

"What is that?" Noah asked.

"It sounds like a siren." Rex commented, looking around to see that the sound was emitting from Jazz's phone.

"It's coming from your phone, Jazz." Kevin answered.

"I know that." Jazz answered, flipping her phone out and saying, "Moshi Moshi, Jazz speaking."

"_What the heck did she just say?"_ Rex whispered to Noah.

"_I have no clue. Maybe something in a different language?"_ He replied back.

"_It's Japanese for hello."_ Kevin replied.

"_How on earth did you know that?"_ Derek asked his buddy.

"_Because, unlike you, I paid attention in Japanese Class and also because Jazz and I are friends since childhood."_ Kevin replied back.

"**Mabel! What's the matter!** Oh, Ami's right here on my back. She's got a fever of some sort. I think it might be from when she hitched a ride of a dinosaur of what she said. Oh… How are you and Will doing?" Jazz asked.

Noah listened in, and he tensed when he saw a man coming back in. It was presumed to be Mr. Willow.

Jazz didn't notice that all of the boys were tensing at someone behind her and glaring. "Oh I see… **What! Will's got a fever too? How is this happening!** Ok, put him in bed and do whatever you need to help him survi-" She replied, feeling a hand snatch her phone away from her hand, and she was about to blow her top off when she saw who it was. Worse of all as well was that the person who did it was Jazz's father, and he had Ami in his arms.

"Oh, hello there Mabel. It's me, Vincent. Hello? Hello? Hm… The call must have dropped. Oh well, I can say hi when we get home." Vincent replied, shutting the phone down and putting it back into his pocket. _That was __**my**__ phone, and he had no authority to touch it!_

She glared at him and saw no sign of Mrs. Perkins. Where was she? "Da—Vincent, where's Mrs. Perkins? Wasn't she with you?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, she went home to take care of something. So, anyway, who are your friends here? They appear to be all boys. Is any of them your boyfriend?" Vincent asked her, turning his smile into a full well known smirk.

Jazz flushed instantly and replied, "Heck no! I don't even know those **two** enough and there's no way I'm asking Derek or Kevin the pervert either! Now, give me back Ami! I can take care of her better than you can!" Jazz said, accidently leaving in that one last sentence. _Ok, bad idea to say that to Vincent._

Vincent looked at Jazz in pure anger before replacing it with a smile. He gave Ami to her before Jazz noticed some blood stains on his jacket and hands.

Jazz gulped and looked away before he noticed. She looked at Ami and started to head to the door. She decided to wash her up before they left, and she excused herself from the boys and Vincent before heading to the bathroom.


	6. Suspicion

Chapter 06: Suspicion

Noah looked at the room and had no idea of what kind of conversation to start up. He did notice the blood on Mr. Willow's jacket and hands so he was suspicious of what might have happened. "Um, excuse me Mr. Willow, may I ask how you got blood on your jacket and hands?" He asked.

Rex looked to see that there were indeed some blood stains, still fresh, on his jacket and hands.

Kevin started to get up and go towards the bathroom as well where Jazz was in the girl's room. He was starting to get worried about her being all alone in there so he told them that he was just going to go use the restroom.

Derek was just sitting there waiting until he got a call from his mother to tell him to come home. He had left a while ago.

"Oh, I had an accident while I was with Mrs. Perkins. Unfortunately, she didn't have anything to clean it up with." He replied.

"Oh, alright then…."

"May I ask how you know my lovely daughter, Jazz? She usually has a lot of gal friends not any friends that are guys. She's an odd girl to befriend with her choices of food and her hobbies." Vincent chuckled.

"Uh… I don't really know her all that well, sir. I just had to escort her here when she accidently brought her 'Alien Resurrection' movie with her to school. She says she was on a trip, and she forgot that she placed it inside one of her manga books or something." Noah honestly replied.

Vincent looked at the other boy with the tan skin. "And you?"

"I don't actually know her. I came here to see Noah and so we can leave." The kid replied, shrugging.

"Alright…." He trailed off.

* * *

><p>Jazz was in the bathroom currently washing her face and Ami's face with cool cold water. Her head was starting to hurt badly, and she felt feverish. '<em>Oh no… The illness is catching on quick!'<em> Jazz thought before remembering the goop on Ami's arms. She washed the goop off and began to scrub her own hands off.

A creak was heard, and she turned around to see Ami, standing on her own two feet. Her teddy bear was in her right hand, slumping against the floor. Her eyes were glazed over as she walked slowly over to a bathroom stall.

"Ami! You just went to the bathroom! Come on, we have to go." Jazz replied before turning to see her point to a specific stall which caught Jazz's attention since there was a pair of glasses she knew. "Ami, stay right there. Don't move until I see what it is." Jazz replied.

Ami just stationarlly stood there yet she still pointed to stall. "I see it. It's there." She said. _Dude, she was a creepy person. She was starting to sound like a siren from Silent Hill!_

"What's there Ami? I know the glasses are but something else?" Jazz asked, looking around for something to attack with. Jazz was short so she found a mop and broke it apart so the sharp side could impel anything as much as it could.

"It's there **feeding**. It doesn't know we're here." Ami said again.

"_**Feeding?**_ What's in there feeding? And what is there to feed on other than…. Aww gross!" Jazz replied, making Ami stand back. She held the mop/stick in an attack stance and stepped forwards, breathing in to calm herself before the attack. She poked open the stall door slowly and quietly, and she peered into the stall to find a gruesome creature she never thought to exist!

* * *

><p>OMG? WHAT HAS JAZZ SEEN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Long time no see people! Sorry, been busy! I have seen the new Harry Potter movie. GOD, SO MANY DEATHS. I CRIED. IVE SEEN IT TWICE. D: LORDY, I can't believe its over.<p> 


	7. Finally some Monsters!

Chapter 07: Finally, some Monsters!

Vincent was waiting for his two children to return, and it was taking a long time. "Man…"

Noah was bored, and he did want to leave so he got up. "Come on Rex, let's go." He said, saying good-bye to Mr. Willow.

Rex followed suit and did the same as he and Noah left to the outside, which was across from the bathroom. He closed the door and started to walk to the outside.

"That took long. I feel bad for Jazz. Her dad is sure creepy." Noah shivered.

"Yeah… He reminds me of Van Kleiss in an odd creepy sort of way." Rex chuckled, making his way to the outside. He stopped what he was doing when he noticed Kevin stalking near the girl's restroom door. "What's **he** doing?"

Noah took notice, and he waltzed right up to Kevin, asking him, "What are you doing here? Stalking her again?"

Kevin jumped, "No! She hasn't come out of the bathroom. It's been 45 minutes, and no sounds are coming from the bathroom. She hasn't been out of the bathroom." He replied, shifting his eyes back and forth.

"Hm…. You think she fainted? She looked mighty tired, and she looked feverish as well." Rex asked.

"When you mention it, I felt her body to be extremely hot. I think she might have caught whatever Ami had." Kevin replied.

"Who will go and look?" Rex asked, backing away.

Noah backed away as Kevin just stared.

"I hate you all." Kevin growled, cautiously opening the door. As soon as he did, he heard a blood curdling scream from inside the room.

* * *

><p>I was pinned to the floor by a Feral? <em>I thought Ferals' only existed in SH? What the heck is going on here! <em>I cried in horror when it snapped at my face. The stick I had before was gone now. It was sure strong! _Now I know how characters from Silent Hill felt battling these gruesome mongrels. _I grabbed its neck and tried to pry it off from myself_. Great work Jazz since it was using its paws against her face and arms!_ Wait… how was Ami doing?

Ami was staring at the carcass in the stall where the Feral was feeding on. It was Mrs. Perkin's carcass. Ami was like in a trance of some sort. She looked over to the side to see that 3 boys came bursting into the room.

I looked to see that Noah, Rex, and Kevin burst into the room and saw me wrestling with a Feral. I screamed in again when the Feral made contact with its sharp claws on my neck. I winced as the blood trickled down my neck, pooling around my head.

This made the Feral even more jumpy at the sight and smell of my blood. The Feral snapped at my head. It soon saw my sister and aimed at her, which I soon yelled and attacked it by wrapping my body around it.

"**JAZZ! WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT?"** Kevin spat out.

"**IT'S A MALE FERAL FROM SILENT HILL!"** I shouted back and whimpered when it claws right through my shirt and onto my stomach. I screamed in pain when the blood came out of my stomach and onto the Feral's claws. I managed to kick it back into the stall.

The Feral hit the carcass and stood up, smelling and licking its claws. He decided it liked the taste of her blood so he aimed at me again. He snapped at her, succeeding in which latching onto her arm. _**THAT WAS MY GAME PLAYING ARM! **_

I screamed in pure terror and agony while trying to kick it off my arm.

Something rammed into the Feral's body, making it go full force into the sink. It appeared to be metal orange hands coming from the boy known as Rex?

I looked at Rex's arms and gasped. **"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!"** I knows that probably sound a bit mean, but I was in serious pain at the moment!

"Uh… I'm an Evo user from Providence… Yeah." He replied, looking at me.

"Alright…." I replied cringing from the blood and pain the freakin Feral induced on me. Ok, they hurt so bad… I looked at my arms. Only minor wounds there and then I looked at my neck to see a large gash. "Oh F-" I began to say but stopped when I noticed everyone stopping as something large was coming.

The creature looked like a Pendulum from Silent Hill 3.

"**A PENDULUM!" I** screamed, crawling backwards. I didn't make it far because the Pendulum's bottom knife stabbed my right leg, making it impossible to get away from. I looked at the now bleeding hole in my leg and screamed in pure anger**. **_**Heck, yeah I was angry! I have been damaged! I DON'T NEED TO ATTAIN ANYMORE DAMAGES WITH MY POP BACK FROM JAIL!**_


	8. Noah the HERO

Chapter 08: Noah the HERO

Kevin stared at the thing, stabbing my leg so I wouldn't be able to get away. He was getting angry. He picked up a pipe from the wall, thus breaking it. He ran at the beast and swung the pipe into the pendulum. It struck the beast, and the beast staggered back until hitting the wall again.

"**KEVIN!"** I screamed as the pendulum stumbled over ontop of me while rearing back to strike me again. I could move now, but the thing weighed a ton! I didn't want to die and leave my siblings to my father! I began to wiggle, but I stopped when the knife landed right near my face.

Kevin glared at the beast as he swung the pipe again, but he was stopped when the Feral jumped out from hiding and attacked his pipe. It clattered on the tile, making a rather annoying sound that the Pendulum hated. In fact, the pendulum jumped off me and looked at the Feral in anger.

I looked at the fighting monsters, and I began to move away from the scene. I was hurting like crazy, and I knew I was losing a lot of blood. I needed to help Ami. I looked around to see her standing in the middle of the room. "Ami! Get out of here now before another monster comes in here!" I yelled, but the fighting blocked the sound. I struggled over there and heard a lot of thumping from outside.

Kevin ran to help me, but I told him to get my little sister. He did so, hesitating while doing so. He ran to my sister and was about to pick her up when something burst through the ceiling and picked her right up. Kevin grabbed onto whatever had picked up my sister, but he was thrown off and onto the sidewalk.

I screamed when whatever took her sister Ami and was aiming to myself. I crawled away when i felt something on my side, and I lashed out**. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"** I snapped at the person. I couldn't see who it was since there was blood in my eyes.

"Woah, Woah… It's me, Noah. Don't attack me." The male voice said, closer to me than I had expected. Was he holding me?

"Had to make sure you weren't Pyramid Head." I chuckled a bit before resting. I was aching sore.

"Who?" He asked me.

"Oh, just forget it. He's in a video game." I laughed.

"How would he… Oh, never mind since there are creepy things battling in the floor I don't wanna know?" Noah laughed as he began to walk away from the battle scene. He tried to keep me up.

"Oh, are you holding me?" I asked him.

"Yes…. It's not easy when you're…." Noah replied, grunted to keep me up.

"Were you gonna say 'fat'?" I growled at him.

"No. I was gonna say that you are covered in blood. It's not easy to hold you when you're dripping and soaking wet in blood." He replied back, making his way over the blood on the floor. He really didn't wanna drop me on the floor.

"You better be gonna say that or I'll do something you will be regretting." I chuckled darkly, feeling the guy shudder. I decided to help him by putting my arms around his neck for support. That didn't make me feel any better because I was sooo blushing, but I needed to help him.

"I'll keep it in mind. So, how do I get out of here when there are two monsters wrestling it out on the floor, blocking the doorway?" Noah asked I. I felt him come to a sudden stop. "Oh crap. They're looking at me."

I suddenly felt vulnerable and scared for myself and Noah. "_Alright_, _back away slowly."_ I whispered.

Noah did exactly what he was told, but the Feral sniffed and found my blood. "Uh, I think the dog wants you have you for dinner."

"It's called a Feral. I think it's male by the way." I replied, finally feeling the blood loosen from my eyes so I could see. I saw the blonde carrying me, and I had to admit, he was pretty adorable right now. _**But, I had to think seriously!**_

"Alright… So, now what? Where'd the other one go…?" Noah whispered, clutching onto me tightly. _**I bet he was afraid.**_

I looked around to see that indeed the Pendulum had left. I wondered where it went. Also, where'd the other kid go? The one named Rex? "Hey, where'd Rex go?" I asked him.

Noah looked around to see that his buddy had fled. "If he left us now here, I'm gonna kill him." He growled.

"I second that statement." I chuckled, looking behind him as I suddenly stopped laughing. I clutched onto his back tightly before whimpering.

"What is it, Jazz?" He asked me, now holding me tighter. He looked infront of where the Feral was and saw that it was rearing to attack us. He glared at it before inching back, but I stopped him. "What?"

"_Don't back up."_ I whimpered. I was shaking.

"Why?" He asked me unsure of my motives. There was a large undead mutt infront of them, so it was only natural instinct to back up right?

"_Because the Pendulum is behind us. I bet it is looking at us for some inspection."_ I whispered into his ear, shrinking into the crook of his neck. I could feel his skin heat up with my response and my actions.

"So…. So…. What do we do **now?** Just wait for death to come?" Noah stuttered out before regaining his normal color on his face. He was struggling to keep from blushing yet again because of the injured girl, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He held me tightly against his jacket. A determined look covered his face.

"_Um…. You know some fighting movies where two villains are on each side of the hero?"_ I asked him, blinking at the Pendulum.

"Yeah? So what?"

"_Well, every time the villains jump at the same time at the hero, the hero jumps out of the way or ducks as the two idiots collide into each other. You think you could do that when both of these monsters attack and you run to one of the stalls and close the door."_ I asked.

Noah thought a minute before nodding to alert her. He saw the Feral jump at him before he heard me give him the signal to do it. He ducked and saw the two monsters collide head first into each other, and he dashed to one of the stalls for protecting, locking the door.

* * *

><p>YAYZ! NOAH IS A HERO! Anyone else notice that Noah looks alot like James Sunderland? I'MA GONNA NAME NOAH, NOAH SUNDERLAND!<p> 


	9. An Awkward Bonding Moment

Chapter 09: An Awkward Bonding Moment

Hello everyone! ANOTHER UPDATE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX IN ANYWAY... IF I DID, AGENT SIX AND REX WOULD BE TOGETHER FOR EVER! AND NOAH WOULD REUNITE WITH HIS FATHER JAMES SUNDERLAND.

* * *

><p>The stall was so different than most bathroom stalls. For instance, the stall walls were completely down to the ground and the door as well. The top of the stall was given a new top since the roof crumbled after the large <strong>thing<strong> toppled through it, abducting Ami from Kevin's clutches and as well as made Kevin vanish. So, there was complete total darkness in the stall, and the stall was kinda soundproof. So no noise could make it into the small room they were in now.

Yet, I was kinda enjoying the peace and quiet, and I didn't have to listen to the battling of the two Silent Hill monsters outside. Yet, I was still being held by Noah. Actually, he was on the ground, hugging me. Well, not really 'hugging' me but you know.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" He asked me as I trembled.

"_Define alright other than the pain in my neck, stomach, leg and arms."_ I sarcastically added, mumbling into his neck.

Noah blushed a bit before letting go of his tight hold on me. He saw that his jacket was soaking with some blood, but it was almost dry. His hands were coated in dry blood.

"_Noah? Are you injured anywhere?"_ I asked him, leaning back from his neck as I stared into what I thought was him_. Dude, it was so dark._

"No… I don't think so… It's only your blood, it's not mine." He replied, laughing a bit.

"_What's so funny when I'm half dead?"_ I growled at him.

"Oh, nothing! I didn't mean it like that!" Noah began to rapidly explain before sighing. He was getting annoyed with the sudden tension in the air.

"_Yeah…. So, how long till we wait in here?"_ I asked him. I was sooo bored out of my mind! That was a big horrible thing since there were TWO FREAKIN SILENT HILL MONSTERS OUTSIDE!

"I don't know… Maybe until the authorities come or maybe Providence." Noah replied. He was leaning against the wall of the stall.

"_Alright… So, now what? I'm getting tired, and I feel so bad. Actually, I feel sick."_ I muttered into his neck. My forehead was getting in a cold sweat like faze, and I was getting very feverish.

"Oh, no! You're not puking on me!" Noah said.

"_No, not like that… I mean, I feel way too hot, and I think I'm getting very feverish like Ami was."_ I replied, clutching onto Noah's jacket.

Noah was worried by the way I had trailed off. "Jazz?" He asked, suddenly shifting into a more comfortable position. He had my back lying against his chest while he felt for my forehead since the back of my head was on his neck. He finally found my forehead and placed his cool hand on my head. Some dried blood was there, and he felt the temperature of my head. It was so stinking hot! "You're burning up!"

"_Duh, captain obvious."_ I muttered, laughing a bit. _Ok, why was I so kind to his guy I had never know that much? Maybe it's one of those things were you're stuck with someone you don't know or not like very much and you start to have feelings or start to bond. Yeah, maybe it's like that right now with me and Noah._

"Hmp…. So, I've heard stuff about your father and such. You know like he was sent to jail or murder. Is it true? Not to invade your personal life, I just wanna know." Noah asked, not really knowing what he was about to get his self into.

I thought for a minute when I felt his hands encircle around my waist_. Eh, what the hell. It's not like we're dating or anything. Though, he is utterly adorable and reminds me of James Sunderland!_

"So, you gonna tell me or not? It'll pass the time." Noah reminded me again. He was so freakin persistent.

"_Fine... The rumors you heard were true. He did __**murder **__someone and that __**someone **__happened to be my mother. My dad had always been suspicious of my mom since she went out all highly dressed as if she was going to a royal party or such. That's when one day she came back from wherever she was at, he made a single strike to her head. He was jealous of her lack of attention and trust to him. He hated it that every time. I called the police on him. He doesn't know it was me. He thinks a neighbor called because of the carcass they found in the backyard. I really hope he doesn't know it was me._

_Now, since he's back. He might suspect I did it. He will truly get his revenge he was waiting so long to have. I saw an odd glimmer in his eyes when he noticed how aged I was. And that's the whole truth."_ I said to him, closing my eyes. Being against his cool body was a nice comfort to my heated body.

Noah was silent during that explanation. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before snapping them back open to hear a scuttling sound on the door of the stall. He instinctively crawled back, but he forgot he was already at the end. He cursed.

"_What is…? It Noah?" _I weakly asked him, suddenly feeling the tension in the room vanish as a scuttling sound emerged from the stall door. I jumped. "_What was that?"_ I asked him.

"I think another monster or the same ones are coming in!" Noah replied, clutching onto me tighter.

"_Great… I'm gonna be killed before I get to play Downpour! D:"_ I growl before looking into the darkness.

"What?"

"_A game…."_

"So, you're angry because you're gonna die before not playing a stupid game? What about your whole life ahead of you?" Noah asked me.

"_Nah… I don't think I will complete anything in my life."_ I replied, looking into the darkness.

"Why?"

"_Because I'm a freak who loves anime, video games, and many other things you don't wanna know about."_ I replied.

"Such as…?"

"_I don't really wanna talk about it, especially with you."_ I replied back.

"Why not me? I know you don't know a lot about me, but we're stuck in here and maybe gonna die. So, you better fess up. Or I'll pester you until you do talk." Noah demanded.

I sighed. "_Fine, fine…. You know there's another term for 'Gay' guys?" _ I said to Noah, closing my eyes for a brief moment before fluttering back open.

"….. I didn't know that, but what does that have to do with the 'secret' you have to tell me?" Noah asked.

"_It does really have something to do with it so just please keep listening. There's this term in Japan called 'Yaoi.'" I_ explained shortly, hoping he already knew what it was. _Hey, there are a lot of fangirls on the internet and in the world so he must have by now known what they were staring at him and his cute friend for. Doesn't he?_

Noah was silent for the time being when another scuttle made him clutch her tighter. "What's Yaoi?" He asked me. He was utterly confused at this point.

_Yep, I knew it. He didn't know what that was. _"…_. Um…. Come here." I_ replied to him, moving next to what I thought was his ear. I began to whisper some words into ear as I finished it; my face was entirely utterly blushing from embarrassment and anxiety.

Noah went still for a moment before speaking, "You actually like this **stuff?**" He was befuddled, and I could tell from his movements and actions. His voice was a little shaky but that's it.

"_I was forced into the liking at the age of 12 or so, but I saw it on Photobucket somewhere in the ages of 7 or 8. It grew on me."_ I replied, moving my head away from his ear and stared into the darkness once more before seeing a red light at the entrance of the stall door. It was blinking rapidly before slowing totally down and remaining red. "_What is that?"_

Noah snapped his head up, rather roughly, and he saw the light. He squeezed his eyes tightly before replying in a hushed voice, "I don't truly know. Whatever it is, don't get near it. Wait, I think I have a flashlight with me." Noah began to move his right hand into his pocket before finding the small flashlight he had gotten from Rex.

"_You had a flashlight all this time? I could have used it to see what the scuttling sound was earlier!"_ I hissed at him in annoyance.

"I didn't even think about it until now!" Noah retorted before flipping on the light switch, and he aimed it at the blinking red light to see a small mechanical device on the ground with what looked like an angler's light attached to it.

It looked like an old receiver from the war times and such, so I limped to the device, ignoring Noah's protest around my waist, and touched the object. It didn't do anything except for the small monitor on the box made a green line appear, and it began to move like that of a heart monitor at the hospitals.

"_What is this thing? A heart monitor? But there's no heart around here other than in both of our living bodies." _I wondered aloud before poking the thing again, but this time I received a loud hiss from the wall. I was confuzzled so I looked up to see nothing, but entire darkness before I had used my copy of my phone and made the light.

A wet sound was made and I made a disgusted groan from the wet stuff coming from my arm. "_EW! What is this stuff?" _I almost shouted, but remembered about the other two monsters outside fighting. I began to fling the nasty stuff off, but it wouldn't come off.

Noah shifted the light near me so he could see my face and my actions. He raised a single eyebrow before asking, "What's the matter, Jazz?" He made some shuffling sounds which meant he was coming near me. I could tell he was closer to me since I could feel his breath on my neck, making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"_There's some odd nasty junk on my arm, and it won't come off! I think there's a leakage in the pipes from the ceiling or something. Oh, and what is that? I think it's a heart monitor or something since it looks like one."_ I replied, trying to find something to wipe off the excess goop.

Noah took a look at the device and thought. "It does look like one doesn't it? But how did it get here in the stall?" He asked me. He looked at the green line before seeing a cord connecting from the device to something near the wall. _'What the…?'_ He thought before gasping in total fear.

There was a cord connecting to a creature on the wall that had two heads and one eye being held by the pair of claws. Two human like hands were on the back of the creature and the tail was split into a head with a shark like tail. It was a dark gray and the eye was a lighter skin color as the pupil was the color of purple. One of the heads, with another tiny clone of the machine, lifted his head up and looked at where I was.

Noah looked back at me and began to stalk towards me, but he was cut short when something exploded into the room, making debris fly everywhere. He coughed a bit before moving his arms to brace himself from the dangerous small projectiles.


End file.
